


Chosen, but Why?

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka's thoughts as she meets with Bail Organa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paladins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105848) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



> I cannot stress enough that you should totally read [B_Radley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)'s series dealing with the aftermath of the Clone Wars and RotS. This is springboarding off their drabble, and I can only hope I've done justice.

It's been a long journey to bring her to this crossroads.

Ahsoka Tano, former padawan, appraises the man across from her.

She wonders what he sees when he looks at her. Does he fear her youth may compromise her ability to do the job? Does he see echoes of the past, through all the people's lives she and he both touched? Does he have hope that she can meet the need? Or does he see her as the only choice left?

When Bail closes his eyes, she suspects it was not an easy choice, no matter what brought it about.


End file.
